


Dr coconut

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: Sparkle and her friends are in Chi Chi’s Cafe  when they noticed one of her friends isn’t with them, he is in the storage room. When the girls go to look for him do you find him doing something that will make the girls rethink him entirely
Kudos: 1





	Dr coconut

**Author's Note:**

> This will only be up temporarily, I’ll be taking it down after a while

Chi Chi chipmunk Chi Chi and sparkle were talking at table, A plate of doughnuts and cupcakes shared between them. They were talking about just average day things when they noticed that Cain wasn't with them, and hadn't been the whole entire time they were talking.  
"Where's Cain?" Sparkle asked, as chipmunk Chi Chi offered her the drink she was previously asking for before she spoke up. "I have no idea, I asked him to go into the storage room to make sure we had enough treats for the other customers when we reopen later this week, and he hasn't come out." The animatronics said lightly, looking very confused. "Maybe we should go and check it out, he may be stuck, you said that the storage room door is quite a jammer, maybe he got stuck and can't open the door. "Sparkle said, as chipmunk Chi Chi helped her wheel off the table and pushed her towards the others. "Maybe, come on let's go! "She said pushing sparkles towards the door as well.

Meanwhile in the storage room. 

Indeed Cain was in the storage room, but not doing what the girls had previously presumed.

What he was actually doing was hula dancing. Wearing a doctors head visor a hula skirt and coconuts on his lower part of his head and hula dancing. He was just happily minding his business dancing to the song Dr coconut, when the door opened revealing sparkle, Chi Chi and chipmunk Chi Chi all staring in shock at what they saw before them.

"What the...?" Chi Chi said, as if her eyes could go wide they would. "Is he okay...? Because he certainly don't look it..." sparkle was the most shocked, her mouth gaping open as she just stared at the site before her. "I'm living in crazy town and Cain is town council. "She said stunned. Chipmunk Chi Chi just facepalmed. "Oh good Lord, this is even worse than the Dean in his peanut costume... I'm just going to pretend I didn't see any of that.." She pulled away, dragging sparkle with her so she could attempt to rewire her brain after which she just witnessed. The animatronic followed suit just quietly closing the door.  
" and that ladies is why I don't pay him nearly as much. So if you hire him just be prepared for that."  
"He's done this before?!" Chipmunk Chi Chi asked, trying to calm down sparkle, as she was stuttering in the background. "It's okay Sparky... It's okay.. just don't think about it and you'll be fine." She tried to comfort as sparkle was still freaking out.

Shortly, Cain came out, bewilderment on his face. "You broke sparkle, she's going crazy. This was even worse than the cats movie." Chi Chi replied, looking at her friend concerned. “Remind me, why did I leave you in charge of the storage room again? “She asks. Cain looks at her in confusion since he can’t shrug. “Sorry, I just love Phineas and Ferb. “  
“Yeah, I noticed. Now go take that goddamn thing off and meet us in the café and never do that ever again! You’re already losing enough pay as it is because of your Phineas and Ferb shenanigans, don’t make me cut even more of it off.”  
“Okay okay, so I guess I won’t be needing this then? “ Cain gestures to a Milo Murphy’s Law outfit.  
“Oh good GOD!!” She facepalmed.


End file.
